


Konso

by BannerOfStark



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, How do tag?, Ichigo does what he wants, Ichigo in Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo-centric, No Thousand Year Blood War, Potential SLASH - Freeform, permanently
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannerOfStark/pseuds/BannerOfStark
Summary: Post-Aizen AU. Ichigo's powers didn't return. His father and Karin left for the soul society. All he has is Yuzu. But then he had his children and little ones. He's 86 years old and outlived everyone. It is finally his time to pass on. It's time to make good on his stories and storm the Seireitei. He just might take some names while he's there.Will add more tags later.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I’m picking back up. This first chapter was written like 5 years ago. Was originally posted on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also this is pretty AU and I only know up until Ichigo gets his powers back. So it pretty much doesn’t include any TYBW.

Ichigo was dying… And he really couldn't bring himself to care much.

Karin had left the living world young. He says left because Karin left purposefully, he knew that even though the others told him otherwise. He knew her powers grew stronger over the years and she had been ensnared just as he had been all those years ago. He also knew what they had tried to keep from him but he had seen it long ago with they had been young. There had been a mutual level of enamorment between his sister and a certain captain. She left when she was 25 although she looked younger. Her night black hair had grown out and she had taken to wearing it down again. She had grown so much but she still seemed so small to Ichigo as she hadn't met his shoulder in hight. She had also remained thin, maintaining her build with sports and (he wasn't supposed to know) fighting hollows. Since the war she had seemed a bit lighter though her personality had remained as sharp and biting as it had ever been. She attended a university in Karakura for sports medicine while also training with Urahara and the others. She had graduated but by that time she was spending more time dealing with the spirit world that she made the decision to join them permanently so with the help of Urahara she had stepped out of her body and didn't return. Ichigo had been told there had been an accident when she was driving home but he was no fool.

And with her departure, to add salt to Ichigo and Yuzu's wounds, Isshin had followed after her. He had gotten his own powers back during the war and was helping with patrols, which subsequently meant a growing distance between himself and the two family members that couldn't see or interact with the spirit world. Yuzu and Ichigo more often than not ate dinner together, leaving the left overs in the fridge, and spent the night together studying. He gave them his reasons. Too look after Karin and be in a better position to protect his family among other things Ichigo couldn't remember because he had zoned out by the first sentence out of the man's mouth. Yuzu had been devastated and cried for days after their departure. For months she found herself cooking enough food for four instead of two which would upset her more. She had been given time off from her university which she had spent in depression. Ichigo would come home after his own classes at the med school to find her sitting in the living room in near silence just staring at the wall with the radio on.

She had bounced back and finished the last bit of her schooling, graduating with high marks from the nursing program. Ichigo had been so proud of her. After the ceremony he had pulled her into his arms for a big hug which she returned. They had asked a person near them if she would snap a few quick pictures of them. The woman had done so with a smile before looking between them. She had asked if they were the same Kurosaki family that had lost two family members earlier that year. Ichigo had confirmed softly, looking over to Yuzu who was frowning as well. She was with the school's newspaper. She had turned to Yuzu and asked for an interview for the alumni magazine. Yuzu had agreed and sure enough the next issue of the schools alumni magazine was released with an image of the two Kurosaki hugging on the front cover. Yuzu's interview had been the feature piece and it had garnered a lot of attention. Yuzu had received so many calls about job offers and nurturing her career with more schooling, but she had done what she had longed to do. She worked at a smaller office in the pediatric department where she was adored by all of the children. It was also where she eventually met her husband, Dr. Hiro Yasuda.

It had been a slow romance that Ichigo took joy (probably too much joy) watching. He himself had become a Family Practitioner, taking up running the Kurosaki Clinic after a few years of being an Emergency Doctor at the local hospital. Hiro has a gentle, quite man which went very well with Yuzu's exuberance. He would often come over to the Kurosaki residence after their office closed and would have dinner with them. Yuzu had decided not to move out of the house and it was closer that Hiro's home so more often then not Ichigo would come in from closing down the clinic to find Yuzu and Hiro setting the table and making dinner together. They had toed around each other so much sometimes that Ichigo almost couldn't contain his laughter. He hadn't put up the protective big brother act with Hiro like he had with the few other men Yuzu had dated because he could tell this man was nothing but the best for his baby sister. When they finally admitted their feelings to each other it also became common for Ichigo to find them curled up together on the couch in a table of limbs on weekends off for movie marathons. He would simply turn off the TV, cover them with a blanket, and retreat to his room.

They were eventually married and they moved out. They bought a house closer to their jobs which also happened to be closer to him too (he wasn't complaining). They had left for their honeymoon and Ichigo had been left with a quiet house again. He hadn't realized exactly how much he had come to rely on Yuzu being there. They would be gone a week on their honeymoon but so much longer than that. He would be alone…

But he wasn't because he closed down the clinic on Monday and shuffled into the kitchen to find Yuzu and Hiro setting the table and cooking dinner together. They had smiled at him as he looked at them blankly. It became a routine. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Yuzu and Hiro would eat dinner with him, nag him a bit about going out to find someone for himself, then wish him a good night and head home.

Then came the announcement. Yuzu was pregnant. Ichigo looked at them for a moment before his face nearly cracked with his large smile. He immediately called all babysitting duties.

Yuzu and Hiro had four children. Their first had been a little boy who inherited his fathers dark mop of hair and Yuzu's chocolate colored eyes. The next had actually been a set of identical twin girls with Yuzu's Honey colored hair and Hiro's light grey eyes. They turned into the pranksters of the family, full of mischief and creativity that left no one safe. Their youngest was another little boy, the spitting image of his mother but with a personality closer to his father.

He had been so happy to become an Uncle. He would offer to take the children anytime he could. He thinks it might have made Yuzu a bit upset that he himself had settled down but settled alone.

Everything had been good and Ichigo should have realized that something was coming. Yuzu had started not feeling well. She had been under the weather for a long time and both he and Hiro had older her repeatedly to go to her doctor. She had always said she was just tired and she just needed sleep. But she was loosing weight and didn't get sleep. She had finally given in on a Monday night when he and Hiro found her in the bathroom unable to keep down her dinner.

She came back to the clinic on Friday the next week with Hiro. The kids had been put in the play room (yes he made a play room) and the three sat down for a talk. Yuzu had been diagnosed with stage 4 breast cancer. He sat stunned as he looked between the two.

The children stayed with him often during Yuzu's fight with cancer. Hiro always apologized but Ichigo would always let him know that they were always welcome for however long was needed. It was also during this time that a few other children came under Ichigo's care. Uryuu and Orihime's two sons came into his care after they died. He hadn't talked to them in ages. He didn't know how they died. He was told an illness but… The oldest was a year older than Haru, Yuzu and Hiro's youngest son and the longer was the same age as the Twins.

It was crushing when Yuzu lost her fight. Hiro was devastated and the children where no better off. Ichigo invited Hiro to stay with him for a while. Take off work and relax. If he really wanted to he could help with the clinic. Hiro took him up on it and Ichigo's relatively small house was suddenly full. He slept on the couch most nights, letting some of the children share his bed.

Eventually Hiro went back to work, though he moved to the hospital. He worked there for a few years when Ichigo got a call. There was some kind of explosion that went off at the hospital. When Ichigo arrived he realized what had actually happened. There were deep gouges cut up the side of the building. Claw marks. It had been a hollow that attacked the hospital. Hiro had been found dead and Ichigo knew exactly why. Hiro like Yuzu, had developed the ability to kind of see the spirits somehow. They had been drawn to him.

Now it was just him and his six children, which lead him to this moment.

His children (nieces and nephews but they were family so they were his and that's all that mattered) were grown and had children of their own. They all understood that their Uncle Ichi would be leaving soon. His children understood but the little ones had been horribly upset when they had been told. Ichigo had them gather around his bed and he told them stories of a young man who had stormed the soul society years ago. He told them of great sword fights, monsters, and heroes. They've all heard the stories before but they were all suckers for Uncle Ichi's. They didn't know that the stories were about him in his youth but some of them saw the spirits and the others were all believers (hard not to be).

So he told the children he was going to be like that boy and storm the seireitei. He was going to bust in from whatever district he would be from and he was going to str up all sorts of trouble. The little ones giggled and most of them encouraged him. Only two little Ishida's with their seemingly inherited seriousness discouraged him. His children, who knew the stories and who he was n them, just looked on fondly.

"I'm not sure you're in the best condition to take on the shinigami uncle," Tamami, one of Yuzu's twin girls, laughed.

"Whipper snappers these days!" he cried in return jokingly. "No respect! No respect at all!"

"But uncle Ichi!" cried one of the little ones, genuine concern in her voice. "If you make a fuss with the shinigami they could hurt you!"

"Eh," Ichigo huffed, taking her hand gently. "They wouldn't know what to do with your old uncle."

Giggles followed his proclamation and they there was a weight on the bed next to him.

They youngest of his little ones, a boy named Sho, and gripped onto the mattress and was pulling himself up next to him. He looked into Ichigo's eyes, full of worry and sadness.

"They won't take you away right away will they?" he asked quietly. "You'll get to stay with us until they come and get you? We'll get to say goodbye?"

Ichigo wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close to his chest. "Of course," he replied. "I will stay with all of you 'til the very end. 'Til they drag me away."

The little ones all nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

"Now why don't you all run along and have some fun?" he asked. "Uncle Ichi is getting kinda tired. You don't wanna hang around the room while I take a nap do you?"

His little ones were off in a shot as they all raced from the room and down the hall. Now it was just him and his children, as well as the children of Uryuu and Orihime and the children that had been adopted into the family in whatever way.

"Uncle Ichi," Masako, Tamami's twin began, making her way to his bed side. "How are you feeling?"

"As good as an old man can," he returned with a grin.

A dark haired man pushed up his glasses with his thumb. "I don't think that's what she's really asking," Rin Ishida said smoothly.

"And there is that seriousness," Ichigo muttered to himself before talking more to the others in the room. "It was the truth. But… I will probably pass soon. As in possibly even tonight sometime. Maybe even sooner."

It was strange giving himself just a few hours of life left, but he felt it, deep in his bones that he was right.

"But there is no sense for you to be worrying about an old man like me. This has been coming for a long time. I have lived a nice full life and I have all of my children and little ones with me so I'm happy. Besides you know I'm not going anywhere bad."

"We're just a bit worried for you Uncle, that's all. We know it will be hard for you when you go back to the seireitei. You haven't been there is so long. And your friends… and our parents they…"

"Oh don't think like that," Ichigo said to her and himself really. "They all thought they were doing the right thing."

"That doesn't really excuse them," Rin spoke up again. "My mother and father barely spoke to you anymore and when I was born your friendship was nothing. But you took me in after they died and you…"

Ichigo sighed. "Yes I was left alone… by pretty much everyone other than Yuzu. It was painful. It still is to this day. But I've outlived all of them by decades and those decades have taught me so much. I will handle it. I will. have. REVENGE!" he ended jokingly with a bark of horse laughter that ended with a coughing fit that had the children bustling around him in a tizzy.

He settled back down and smiled up at all of them. "Go play with your children," he ordered. "I'll be up for dinner."

"No Uncle. You stay in bed. If we catch you out of bed again we will tie you down!"

That wasn't a joke Ichigo realized as he settled back into the bed and closed his eyes. It had been a promise and he had never been more proud.

Ichigo blinked his eyes open. He felt lighter than he had in probably 30 years. He doesn't hurt as he pushes himself to sit up (he did that on his own!), his limbs didn't buckle and his joints didn't creak. As he looked around the room he realized his vision was clear for the first time since he was in his 50s.

He understands as he looks down at the bed. He had left behind his body. He sighed and moved off the bed. His feet touched the floor and despite the fact that he was dead, he smiled. He left the room and made his way down the hall way to the living room where he family was, swifter then he had moved in so long but so slow to what he had been capable of in his youth.

He stood in the entrance to the living room and looked over his family. They hadn't realized he was there yet as the little ones played. It was Sho who looked up and saw him over his mother's shoulder. The little boy gasped gaining the attention of the others who turned in his direction and for some reason, Ichigo suddenly felt nervous. He looked down at himself. It was odd that he appeared different. He was dressed in a plain green yukata tied at his wait with a deep red obi. His hands were large and strong looking and he was tall again. His feet were bare on the hardwood floor.

But then there was a question that was shouted out at him from one of his little ones. "Are you here to take uncle Ichi away?"

"He isn't dressed like a shinigami you dummy!"

They didn't recognize him!

"I'm hurt!" he cried, sipping away a fake tear, and god he had somehow become his father. "How could you not recognize me! My little ones don't remember me!"

There was a collection of amazed gasps.

"Uncle Ichi!?"

"So," he began casually. "Still think I can't take on the shinigami?" He looked at Tamami with a grin before turning to the little once. "Well what do you guys think? Think I can take on that mean old captain Byakuya now?"

They nodded, eyes wide.

Then there was a black butterfly fluttering across his line of sight and Ichigo frowned deeply. That was fast. He just died. He had figured he would have more time. And then there was a man there. Standing on the coffee table with his head bowed and hand on his sword in some "Good guy" pose. He was talking to himself two, running a personal monolog of exaggerated heroics, before he finally looked up and surveyed the area.

He talked quietly to himself but dramatically and he caught sight of Ichigo.

"And the hero Taichi Jirou finds another lost soul to send to the glories of soul society." And Ichigo honestly couldn't handle anymore. He was the local shinigami and also incredibly new.

And then a shoe flew out of nowhere and slammed into the side of Jirou's face. The shinigami stopped, spinning around again to look at the human's in the room.

"Yeah," Ichigo said slowly, wholly unimpressed. "Most of them can see you."

The shinigami's jaw dropped as he looked between the large group of humans to Ichigo and back. He was mumbling quickly under his breath. Ichigo sighed before he turned back to his family.

"Listen to me very carefully." he said. "I don't want to see any of you for a very long time. I want you to live long happy lives. If I can sneak away to come visit I will. When you do come to the soul society, you know where to find me."

"Siring up trouble Uncle?" Shin asked.

"Exactly." Ichigo grinned before turning back to the shinigami who was still muttering to himself. "Listen, why don't you do your job. And I don't need some long-winded spiel about how awesome the soul society is."

The shinigami looked fronted and there was giggling in the back ground. As the shinigami approached Ichigo took another look to his family, taking in all of their faces. "I love you." He said as the shinigami pressed the hilt of his zanpakutō to his forehead.

Then there was a warmth, and his eyes slid shut.

_"Ichigo, can you hear me?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter which had also been written like 5 years ago. Chapter 3 is when I really picked it back up. 
> 
> I haven’t decided the pairing for Ichigo if there even will be one anymore. Originally it was written to be an UraIchi but I have received some feedback that people might not like that?
> 
> Anyway this wasn’t beta’d so go forth and die with honor. ᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ

" _Ichigo, can you hear me?"_

Ichigo froze. It had been so long since he had heard that voice.

" _Yeah King,"_ came a jeer. _"Haven't forgotten our voices have you?"_

And suddenly it wasn't dark anymore. He was in a world he hadn't seen in 70 years, and it was so much different then he remembered.

" _It is a nice change isn't it Ichigo?"_ Zangetsu asked looking over the new world.

"Nice," he agreed slowly, looking around to commit it to memory. "But why is it like this? Why has it changed so much?"

" _The inner world reflects the soul Ichigo, you remember this."_ Zangetsu replied, taking a few steps closer to his wielder. _"This world now reflects your soul as it was when you died."_

They were all sitting on the covered deck of a small shoten which was surrounded by cherry blossom trees. It was situated on the top of a hill with a large river a the base. The river cut through the landscape toward a large mountain in the distance. Fields of tall green grass stretched on for miles on both sides of the river, with smatterings of trees and clusters of rocks here and there. The sky was painted with a beautiful sunset with yellows and golds blending with corals and oranges before the darker pinks, purples, and blues took over. It was so different then the sideways world of reflecting glass, concrete, and water. Ichigo smiled. It reminded him so much of the things his little ones would draw for him. He had them all over the house. Pinned up to the fridge in the kitchen, hung up in frames in the clinic and hallways, and in his room. He kept his favorite ones in a stack on his bedside table. He even wrote notes for them to open when they were older on the backs of their work.

"They made this world for me." he said with a warm, gentle smile.

Shiro gaged. _"Don't go getting too sappy King. I don't think I can take it for to long."_

A moment of silence passed between the three and the all looked out toward the mountains.

" _It still rains."_ Zangetsu said. _"The storms come from over the mountain and it rains. If it rains to much the river floods. The hills has gotten higher over time, so it's harder to flood this place."_ He gestured around at the trees and shoten. _"It's been a long time since then, it had rained less and less over the years, but we fear that it may begin again."_

" _We want to know what you plan to do now."_ Shiro added. _"Will you go back to them?"_

"I am." Ichigo sighed. "I don't know if Yuzu joined the shinigami. There are only a few people that are currently dead that I care much for at the moment. I need to know if she's okay. If she isn't there, then I'm going to search the districts even if it takes a hundred years."

" _Alright then."_ Shiro replied with a smirk. _"But didn't you promise your little ones you would stir up some trouble?"_

"Tell you what," Ichigo said with a matching smirk. "I might be persuaded to let you play with Kenpachi and Isshin."

Shiro's smirk grew with a more crazed gleam entering his eyes.

"Anyway," Ichigo said, looking again to the mountain and sky. "I guess if we want that opportunity I should start heading to the sereitei shouldn't I?"

"Get going king!"

Ichigo's chuckle echoed in his own ears as his vision faded to white. When he came to he knew exactly where he was. He didn't need the 20 or so men and women coming at him to know. He didn't need the hollow, crumbling buildings to know. All he needed was the feeling in the air and the stench of blood and the sound of cries in the distance. He was in District 80 of Rukon. Now he wasn't sure which one, knowing irony it was North, Kenpachi's district.

He felt a weight on his back, not quite familiar, so as he watched the would be attackers he reached back. His hand connected with the hilt of a sword. He pulled it forward, and saw that it was the blade-less hilt of the sword he first wielded. That was strange… Why would Zangetsu appear like this? If he wasn't in released shikai, why not appear at least as the original large bladed sword?

Ichigo slammed the hilt into the closest persons forehead, kicking another person away moments later.

Since he had first called Zangetsu's name and achieved shikai, he hadn't sealed like other swords so he hadn't given much thought about the form he would take. He vividly remembered Urahara slicing through the sword like it was butter, leaving just the hilt.

Ichigo jumped up, planting his foot into someones face and pushed off to slam his fist into someones else face.

" _When you performed the Final Getsuga Tesho, Shiro and I had believed that it would mean the end of us, that your soul would have been torn apart, and we and our power would cease. That was almost the case. Your inner world was destroyed. However we didn't die. We were sealed. Your power began growing again, slowly over time, and the inner world shifted. We woke and tried calling for you but you couldn't hear us until now. When you call my name, we will be fully released again."_ Zangetsu said solemnly.

But if he called Zangetsu's name now, he's positive it would alert those of the seireitei despite the distance, which he doesn't want to happen.

" _You know how much they hate surprises king."_ Shiro practically sang.

"They deserve this." Ichigo grunted, ramming his heel into someones knee. "I don't want the to know I'm here 'til I'm knocking down their gate."

"I would end up here wouldn't I?" He groused to himself, dropping the last of the would be attackers, before looking at the whimpering group of souls. "District 80. North Rukongai." He paused, taking in a deep breath.

"I've got some walking to do I suppose," he breathed.

" _Yeah so you best get moving king,"_ Shiro sang.

Ichigo sighed again before snagging a scarf from one of the downed people. It was disgusting, but people were staring at his hair. It always had garnered more attention than he thought necessary. Already a few people seemed to be trying to sum up enough courage to attack him again. He gave them, bloodthirsty as the people of District 80 were, even some of them had some level of self-preservation, and watching one man take out some of the most vicious and blood thirsty in their population had to trigger something. He quickly wrapped it around his hair before cracking his neck. It was for show, but it made the slowly approaching figures to retreat a few steps back… and he would be lying if that didn't bring a sense of satisfaction.

And so he began his walk.

—(meanwhile)—

"Now that everyone is present and accounted for," Yamamoto began, opening one eye to stare at the madly grinning captain of the eleventh squad."We can now call this captains meeting to order."

"If I may head captain," Toshiro spoke up from his position among the others. "This meeting was called hastily seeing as we just met the other day, and we were given no clue as to what it was about."

"Yes," Yamamoto said, his voice taking on a more grave tone as he looked out over the others. "I will allow Captain Komamura to take over as he is the one who holds all of the details."

Everyone turned to the large captain and realized that he too held the same grave air about him.

"Last evening, one of my men posted in the world of the living performed a Konso,"

"Well that is what soul reapers do," Kenpachi said, voice bored and antagonizing.

"Yes well if you would let me finish you would understand the importance." Komamura growled before composing himself again. "As I was saying, he performed a Konso on an old man. He found the body expecting the soul to be near by as the death had occurred not long ago. He found the soul not far away, still in the same house near what must have been members of the family. However the soul didn't appear as old as it should have been based on the mans body,"

"Ah, a young soul," Jyuushiro said with a smile. "It's not often we see one of those. It's more often to be an old soul. But even those to manifest in such a way is very rare."

There was a murmur of agreements that swept through the meeting before Komamura cut through them.

"Indeed. However, my subordinate, Jirou, reported something interesting about the family. They could see him."

Shock left everyone in silence and Komamura continued.

"Jirou described the soul to me. He was dressed in a simply yukata, but he saw what he believed to be the hilt of a sword near his shoulder. He was a tall, broad shouldered man, but Jirou said he had one very defining feature."

"Orange hair." came a low voice.

The captains turned their eyes to the captain of the 12th squad. The man that "reclaimed" the title captain after Kurotsuchi's death.

"That was the defining feature right?" Kisuke asked. "It isn't hard to put everything together. Ichigo's time was running short. We knew all that."

"Yes." Komamura said, pulling his eyes from the blond haired man. "And Jirou somehow didn't realize this and escort Ichigo here directly."

"So he sent Ichigo to Rukongai." Shunsui said with a sigh and a shake of the head. "Which means there is a possibility of never finding him if he didn't regain any measure of his powers back in death, or he could not remember anything.." The man trailed off and the room was again left in silence.

Kisuke managed to control the pained noise that wanted to force itself past his lips. He felt like something was wrapped around his throat, and his chest was tight. He glanced to the captain directly in front of him, captain of the 3rd squad, Isshin. The man's brows were furrowed and his lips were pressed in a firm line. He looked up and the two men made eye contact for moment before Yamamoto spoke.

"Very well." he said. "From this moment forward, it is a priority of all squads to send patrols into the Rukon districts in search of Ichigo Kurosaki. This priority will only end when he is found and brought to the seiretei. Dismissed!"

With that the old man used his staff like a gavel to signal the end of the meeting. The captains began to make their way out of the meeting hall bask to their squads to begin the work for the large scale search. Yamamoto even retreated into his office. That left only two men in the meeting room. Kisuke had turned toward the windows in the room. In the distance he could make out the vast expanse of buildings and woods that made up the Rukongai.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us to find your son Isshin," he said light heartedly, pulling a fan out of his sleeve to snap open and wave infant of his face.

Isshin stared at the man. He had never actually been able to find or define the boundaries of the relationship this man and his son had had. It had been an odd friendship that had evolved from mentorship. When he had left, Ichigo often spent a bit of time at Urahara's shoten on a frequent bases and Urahara had been called back to the seieritei years after, to fill a position that the man hadn't really wanted back. He himself had been offered the captaincy of the 3rd after Rose expressed little interest in returning for it.

"Yeah…" He said, thinking about his children. His little girls and his big strong boy who grew up way to fast. "And knowing my son he isn't going to make it easy on us."

Kisuke laughed.

"Good. All the power to him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Thank you all for reading. This chapter is really short. This is me getting back into writing again so this is kind of just a build up chapter.
> 
> I’ll probably post Chapter 4 tonight and depending on how it’s looking Chapter 5 on Friday or Saturday.

——— _Flashback_ ———

“I.... I made to much again. I think it’s... just us.” Yuzu said weakly, eyes not leaving the large serving bowl of white stew.

Ichigo, book bag still slung over his shoulder having just arrived from classes, slumped slightly. He drew in a deep breath before dropping the bag from his shoulder to the floor. Quickly pulling on a comforting smile, he moved over the the table. He pulled out his seat next to her, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Eh.” He scoffed. “They’re the ones missing out. Your food is the best especially when its fresh and shared together.”

Ichigo knew his little sister was a sentimental person. Meals shared together with the whole family had been one of her favorite things. Even when he had been neck deep in work as a soul reaper, he always tried to warn her when he wasn’t going to be there even if it was a quick text. There had been a short period of time after he lost his powers that they were all consistently together for dinner. And over time it dwindled down to just the two of them. Ichigo almost surprised himself with how well he was taking the distance for himself. He couldn’t deny the growing flame of anger he felt for Yuzu though. She was being shut out... Again.

“When we finish we can do the usual and just save what’s left for them. They’re adults they can reheat it.”

“Still!” She said, voice suddenly heated as she crossed her arms, scowl taking over her features. “The least they could do is call! Send a text! Something!”

Ichigo huffed a laugh into his arm.

“What?!” She demanded turning toward her.

He couldn’t contain it.

“You’re so cute when you scowl!” He laughed.

For a moment she went completely still as she stared at him. He wondered if she was trying to decide if she was going to hit him or not. Wait... oh no.

Tears clung to her lashes as she blinked up at him.

“Oh man Yuzu.” He found himself babbling. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. I wasn’t trying to make fun of you or anything! I was!...”

He trailed off as he found himself with his arms full of his baby sister.

“I’ve missed your laugh.” She said into his chest.

He froze.

“I’m sorry.... If I ever made you feel the way they have. I never wanted that.” This was a weight Ichigo didn’t even realize he had still been holding onto in his heart. A weight that had grown since he lost his powers. Since he could see how Karin’s and their father’s absence had affected her. “Since mom died, I wanted to protect you. Make it so you would never have to feel the way I did. As time went on maybe I just kept loosing more and more of myself... but if I ever made you feel... like I didn’t care... like I didn’t love you...”

“Never.” She said vehemently, pulling away from him to sit properly in her chair. He wondered to himself if maybe that was somehow hypocritical. Hadn’t he pretty much done the same thing? Hadn’t it been even worse?

“No it wasn’t the same thing.” She nearly chastised. Oh he had said that out loud?

“You always did your best to tell me when you wouldn’t be home. And you texted me all the time when you could and not just about not being home. You sent me pictures of things you thought I would like. And recipes. Sure... I didn’t know what was going on other than it had something to do with ghosts and it was really important to you. But you did your best! And you would come home after doing whatever and you would just sit with me and talk. I still got to see you. I don’t... I don’t remember the last time I saw Karin for more than a few moments. The last time I saw dad...” she trailed off. “Maybe I’m being dramatic.”

She wasn’t really. This had been building for eighteen months now. A year really since Karin and Goat-face were solidly invested in their reaping. He still feels like a hypocrite. Moments of silence passed. Neither had touched their food yet. Ichigo suddenly blew out a sigh, heavy but still relieved.

“Let’s enjoy this meal together.” He finally said. “Then we can do our homework like normal... and I can tell you everything. I’m sorry I still haven’t done that.”

“It’s fine. You know dad didn’t want you to talk about anything ghost related. I know the basics.”

“Yeah well he isn’t here now is he.” Ichigo snarked, filling her bowl with stew before filling his own.

She smiled brightly before she began eating. He followed her lead and took a bite.

“God Yuzu your foods amazing!”

——— Present ———

Ichigo had decided that really he was in no rush to get anywhere, as he thought about what he was actually going to do first. He wondered about Yuzu and about Hiro. Would Yuzu have been found and escorted to soul society or would she have tried to find the Shiba home in Rukongai? Or was there even still a Shiba home out here if Isshin had return? He really couldn’t imagine Kukaku and Ganju wanting to give up the freedom they had would outside the walls of structured clan expectations. Ichigo wouldn’t lie to himself and think that anyone other than he and Yuzu would even think about finding Hiro so he was likely still in Rukongai somewhere. Would Yuzu have gone into the districts to wait and search for him? Likely.

...Hmmm.

They really should have planned this out better before they all died.

It left him wondering if he would go to the gates and ask the guard if he had heard of the Yasudas, daughter and son-in-law of Isshin Shiba.

Or he could wander a bit. Let some anticipation build because as much as he would like to be a complete surprise they likely already know he is dead. Maybe hunt down Kukaku and Ganju himself. Kukaku seemed to have eyes and ears everywhere. She could certainly fill him in on the going’s on of the world he had been separated from for decades. She would probably even potentially get a kick out of stirring up some trouble with him... Or maybe that was more Ganju’s avenue. If anything he was sure he could convince her to let him use that canon of hers.

In the back of his mind he heard delighted cackling and an almost sinister smirk pulled at his lips.

Oh yes there was much fun to be had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched A Silent Voice and now I’m *emotional*.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! I’m a slut for reviews ;)
> 
> Hope to update again soon.

——— _Flashback_ ———

He wasn’t pouting. Nope.

He was dead tired. He didn’t make it a habit of finding a place in the hospital to hunker down and sleep until his next twelve hour shift. But this week he had really really thought about it. There had been a surge of activity in the ER. He felt like anytime he finally relaxed he’d get called back in be it for a consult or to cover for that asshole Dr. Mori. Ichigo scowled at just the thought of the man. He’d enjoy the day he left the hospital just for the ability to tell that man exactly where he could shove it. So next week when Ichigo made the transition from the hospital to the clinic.

A nearly sinister smile stretched across his face. It would have been truly sinister if he wasn’t. So. Tired. And Yuzu was out for the night so it was quiet.

She had a date.

He had heard so much of this Hiro that he felt like he knew the man already but he hadn’t met him yet. He didn’t know if it was because Yuzu was trying to keep him away from him. But why would she do that?! It’s ridiculous. It’s not like he would do anything to the man. Honestly.

He sounded like a much better man already than some of the men he has met, interested in pursuing his baby sister. Ichigo wondered briefly if she still held a grudge against him for running off that pretty boy Nakano with a cleaver... He was an ass so Ichigo felt no remorse.

Until he walked back into the kitchen and locked eyes with Yuzu.

Ichigo slumped. He was pointing now. But then he heard footsteps and whispered voices.

“Yuzu isn’t it a bit early for you to be home?” He called out. He looked up from the stove he had for sure been paying attention to... shit shit shit it’s boiling over. Ichigo scrambled to turn down the heat before looking back up. “Did something happen?”

“Uh... yeah something like that.” She called back with a sheepish laugh.

After a moment Yuzu and a man who just had to be Hiro came around into eyeshot. Hiro was just as Yuzu described. He was tall, almost as tall as Ichigo, probably standing at six foot even. He wasn’t nearly as broad shouldered as Ichigo, much more on the lean side. Ichigo was sure if he wasn’t so flustered at the moment, Hiro’s face would be as kind as Yuzu talked (gushed) about. As it was the man’s face was burning red for some reason, wide light grey eyes darting between the two siblings. His wire framed glasses askew on the bridge of his nose and his dark hair was a pushed back out of his face. They both looked nice which made sense seeing as they were supposed to be eating at a new fancy restaurant right now. Ichigo gave Hiro some more points for the beautiful bouquet he was holding. Obviously for Yuzu.

“I’m really sorry!” Hiro said. “There was a mix up at the restaurant and they lost our reservation. They let us reschedule but...”

Ichigo nodded along hoping to at least calm this man’s poor nerves but Yuzu smiled and he watched as Hiro practically melted as he returned it.

Ichigo is now captain of a ship thank you.

“So...” Yuzu segwayed. “I said we should come here for dinner.”

“Oh yeah that’s fine. Give me a minute to clean up a little and finish what I’m making then I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Oh no I really don’t want to make you leave!” Back to the nervous energy, though he notes it is less than moments ago.

“Yeah Ichigo. We can all eat together I’ll just whip us up something when your done!” Yuzu cheered.

“That’s not very romantic.” Ichigo commented, quirking an eyebrow. Really he could go to his room.

“Nope it’s been decided!”

“Alright.” He conceded. “You are in luck though. I think I made enough for all three of us. I hope you don’t mind karashi mentaiko.”

So they sat and shared a meal together. Yuzu introduced them properly before they started eating and Ichigo was pleased that Hiro had relaxed. They were cute together. When Yuzu asked why he had made so much for just him he lied and said that he planned to take it with him to work. Really though he was just tired so after he ate his fill and helped clear the table, Ichigo retreated to his room to fall into bed.

This one... He should stay.

——— Present ———

It was nearing the end of his first day as a dead man. He’d made progress toward getting to a better district. He figured when he passed at least District 55 he could ask about the location of the Shiba Clan home. The last time he had seen the... ridiculous home of Kukaku Shiba it had been in West Rukongai. Ichigo knew the head of the family liked to move frequently but what was considered frequently here? After a while Ichigo imagined the passing of time would change. It would feel less consequential. Here moving every 100 years could be frequently.

Would the Shiba house have moved in the last 60 something years since he had last seen it?

He supposed it didn’t really matter if it was or wasn’t where it had been. He’d still have to walk the way and ask for directions. There was no way he could remember how to get there and definitely not from where he was now.

It had been over 60 years since he had last seen any of those he had met in Soul Society... Nearly as long since he had seen his father and sister. And it had been decades since he had seen Yuzu and Hiro. Suddenly he felt something deep in his chest. It stayed there for a moment calm and controllable before it bubbled up into his throat and he laughed elated. He always kept the memories of Yuzu with him. He loved her so dearly and Hiro too. Their place in his heart had only been filled by the kids and needing to take care of them he had never really given himself enough time to be sad over their absence in his life. He needed to be strong and happy for the kids he had only allowed himself to grieve in the darkness of his room at night when he knew the kids were all asleep.

He would see them again. It would just be easier and faster if he could unseal his powers and call Zangetsu’s name! He supposes these are the drawbacks of wanting to keep himself hidden until he felt like kicking teeth in. People couldn’t feel him but flip side was he couldn’t feel anyone either. That would make finding his sister, Hiro, and Kukaku and Ganju a lot easier.

Ichigo hummed to himself as he looked up from the dirt path he was walking along. It was dark now. He looked out into the woods before veering off the path. He’s find somewhere off the road to call it a night. Needed some more time to think. And to do that he needed to get far enough off the main path and find a spot with enough cover that it would lessen the chances of someone stumbling upon him.

There. Perfect. A growth of three trees close enough together that he could rest against the middle to protect his back and the two others would slow an attack from the side. He let out a slow deep breath before allowing himself to relax, eyes sliding shut.

When he opened them again, he was sitting on the covered porch looking out at the perpetual sunset. The old man was on his left and Shiro on his right.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that.” He said lowly.

“I admit... it is pretty nice.” Came Shiro’s watery voice from beside him.

“Wow.” Ichigo practically hummed glancing over at his bleached double before huffing a laugh. “You sure have mellowed out huh. Don’t think I’ll get use to that at all!”

“Shut up shitty king!” Shiro burst. “And whose fault is that huh? Going and getting sentimental after all these years. You haven’t fought in so long your thirst for it has damn near vanished! You better not be this soft in a fight or I’ll run you through!”

“Don’t worry so much!” Ichigo grinned. “I haven’t needed to fight like we use to in a long, long time. But when we get back into it, it’ll be like we never stopped at all. I’m sure you’ll be back to you violent asshole self in no time... Though i would appreciate it if it was aimed less at me...” Ichigo groused.

“Tch...” Shiro glowered at him before grumbling. “You wish.”

“I really has been a long time.” Ichigo said, looking from Shiro back out to the landscape. “I really did miss you both.”

“We know.” Old man Zangestu finally spoke. “When we woke up after the last fight with Aizen the world had flooded. It took a long time for the flooding to leave and even after we could not get our voices to reach you. Yet we know everything that has happened since then. We know you thought of us frequently. You told stories of us and over the years the way you spoke of us changed too.”

“You told your kids about me.” Shiro spoke up, looking over at Ichigo, face decidedly blank. “You called me Shiro for the first time instead of just Hollow. I wasn’t a monster in your stories either. At least not after a while... I became a partner. Finally.”

“Well...” Ichigo muttered. “I couldn’t exactly tell the kids I was pretty much possessed by an asshole now could I?”

“Whose the asshole now huh?! Here I am trying to be serious!” Shiro hissed. “I should gut you right now!”

“I know. I know. I ruined the moment.” Ichigo conceded.

“There are things we need to tell you about us Ichigo.” Old man Zangetsu said. “Things that we kept from you all those years ago. That I made us keep from you.”

Ichigo looked between the two. Old man Zangestu was looking at him from the corner of his eyes, expression... more solemn than Ichigo ever remembers him looking. And Shiro... He wasn’t looking at Ichigo at all anymore, instead looking up at the Sakura trees.

“Alright...” he breathed out slowly. “Tell me...”

——————

Ichigo’s eyes snapped open, taking in the forest of Rukongai. He blinked slowly, looking down at the hilt clutched in his hand. He clutched it a little harder for just a brief moment before he let out a sigh. Pushing himself to his feet, he started his trek again.

From what he could gather, I was right at the border of Districts 75 and 74. He had made a good pace the other day with how little time he had and was finally getting into districts that generally wouldn’t attack him outright. He might even get some information even if it was only a little bit.

Before he knew it he was in the center of District 74. It was rough around the edges, but there were more shops and stalls set up along the main road. There was as more hustle and bustle in the streets too. This Ichigo found would be a life saver when he noticed two men in black. They stood out in stark contrast to the souls wandering the streets with their clean crisp black shihakusho and zanpakuto. He quickly stashed the hilt of his sword in his sleeve and pulled off the main road into a small gap between two buildings, watching as they grew closer to him. Neither were men he recognized though that wasn’t hard. They weren’t seated officers... at least he assumed.

So those in the Seireitei really did know he was dead. He wondered briefly if they had been watching and waiting for him to die or if this had anything to do with his family matters.

Ichigo made the split second decision to try and get closer while remaining as unnoticed by these two as possible. Pulling the dirty scarf he had snagged securely around his head, Ichigo pulled out of the tiny alley behind the two after they passed.

“What are we even doing out here. This is crazy!” One grumbled. “Can you believe they have all the squads out here looking for one guy?!”

“Yeah... They say he’s a war hero though.”

“You mean that human from the traitor war?”

“Yup. I hear he’s also Captain Shiba’s son.”

Oh so his Father took back his Clan name since coming back did he? Ichigo didn’t know why deep down that pissed him off. These two seemed pretty lazy and maybe a bit stupid to Ichigo. Like they were green and still fresh but somehow too big for their britches.

“Come on let’s just get to the check point with Lieutenant Izuru.”

Damn they really did have everyone out here if they have ranking officers out looking for him too. This just made things a lot more interesting. Ichigo cut off of the Main Street as quickly but calmly as possible. It was less populated and he felt better putting ground between himself and those two but lost the cover of a crowd. This street had far fewer people milling about. Mostly elderly sitting on the steps of their small homes, people making their way to or from the market, and children playing in the street. No shihakushos to be seen though. No where were these check points? If they were already this spread out they couldn’t be at every path in and out of the districts. On top of that he wondered if each of the check points he talked about were stationary or if they were sweeping through.

Hmm....

So deep in though, Ichigo hadn’t paid any attention to where he was going until his shoulder slammed into something. That snapped him out of though real quick. His eyes snapped to the soul who had been standing in the middle of the road. His back had been to Ichigo but as he dusted himself off and stood up, Ichigo found himself looking at very familiar dark swept back hair.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have just stopped in the middle of the road.”

And damn, that was one of the voices he had been most excited to hear. The man turned and his wire framed glasses sat a bit crooked on his nose. Behind them light grey eyes widened before the man twisted around, hands grabbing onto Ichigo’s shoulders.

“Ichigo?”

“Hiro!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’m a bit late with this. I wanted to have chapter 5 done and ready by Friday or Saturday but I didn’t like how it flowed so I scraped it and started over. Still not really sure how I feel about this chapter might do some more work on it...?
> 
> The wedding flashback was really hard for me because I spent so much time trying to figure out what wedding tradition would match Bleach the most and I looked and read into it so much and started to over think that I didn’t feel comfortable writing a wedding that was a traditional Shinto. And going for a Christian wedding didn’t float. So this is what I came up with...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

———( _Flashback_ )———

It was a small event. Probably under 50 people. But it was intimate, just close family and friends, and everyone was so happy to be there to celebrate. It wasn’t a traditional Shinto or even Christian wedding as neither the Kurosaki’s or Yasuda’s were particularly religious.

It was held on a warm day in May, in a secluded area of a park near the edge of Karakura. Shaded by trees, Ichigo walked Yuzu down the path toward her future Husband and their family. She was beautiful in her white kimono. It was light and airy, pure white bar the faint coral tint to flower appliqués on the sheer outer layer. During the engagement he could tell when she was thinking about going to look for her wedding outfit. Neither her mother or sister to go with her and as much as she knew Ichigo would gladly go with her, it was something special for a woman to do with the women closest to them. It was why Ichigo was so... deeply happy when Hiro and his mother came to their home one day.

Ichigo had only met Annya Yasuda a hand full of times, but every time he and she got on like a house on fire. They joined forces in their teasing of the two love birds during dinners and sharing embarrassing stories. They shared baby photos and often sent candid pictures of the two back and forth. She was a gentle woman, all smiles and fresh baked goods every time she came to their home. Her long hair appeared more like gunmetal grey with the strands of white among the black. She was a small woman, around Yuzu’s height. She had the same soft grey eyes as Hiro, though hers were a bit rounder and they crinkled more at the corners. But that day there had been this look in her eye full of hope but hesitation as well. Hiro was her only son and really all she had left since her husband and daughter had passed.

“Yuzu...” she said softly, “I don’t want to be presumptuous, but I was hoping maybe after lunch, You and I could go shopping... and maybe look for a kimono or dress. Which ever you prefer.”

Ichigo glanced toward Yuzu to gauge her reaction. He knew she wouldn’t react badly but he hadn’t expected tears. Apparently neither had Hiro or Annya.

“Oh no dear please don’t cry!” Annya gasped, arms raised like she wanted to reach out to Yuzu but couldn’t bring herself to. “I don’t mean to over step...!”

“No!” Yuzu exclaimed. “I’d love that. Thank you.” She finished gently.

So after lunch, Ichigo and Hiro waved as the two left the house.

She had gushed to him about it when she had found it but he hadn’t seen it until today. Maybe it was just because she always got so excited that her descriptions usually turned into squealing that he never could picture what it fully looked like. Even if he did have a full description... he didn’t think he would have been able to imagine just how beautiful. But maybe it was the look on her face that really made her glow.

And suddenly that look was directed at him full force as she smiled up at him. And everything they had gone through became worth it for this moment.

———(Present)———

“Ichigo it’s you!” Hiro gasped, reaching out and gripping onto his shoulders. “How long have you been here? You don’t look that much older from the last time I saw you? What are you maybe 50? How did you die? What about the kids?...”

Ichigo chuckle as the man continued to fire question after question. “Calm down Hiro, I pretty much just got here. The kids are all fine. I’m happy to report that you are a Grandpa.”

Hiro suddenly stopped, mouth open. “Grandpa.” He breathed out. “Wow.”

Ichigo huffed out another laugh as he pulled the man in for a hug. “Man I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Hiro replied before pulling back. “But if you just got here, it’s been years you should be older...?”

Ichigo nodded along with his brother’s questioning tone. “Yeah I don’t really have a solid answer for you other than these kinds of things just happen to me. Won’t know until I can ask someone with more knowledge on the subject... Maybe Kukaku would know... Kisuku probably would.”

A short moment passed as Ichigo wondered about what was going on with his soul now. He brushed it off with a quick mental “what can you do”, before looking back to the other.

“When we get somewhere more private I’ll tell you all about your kids. I don’t suppose you know where Yuzu is?”

He watched as Hiro suddenly deflated. Ichigo had a bad feeling about that as the fire in his chest burnt just a bit hotter, more protective fury feeding the spark that had been steadily growing.

“No.” Hiro murmured, as the two began to walk. “When I got here, I tried going to the Seireitei. I thought maybe she would have gone there or was found and taken there because of your father and sister. As soon as I got close the walls slammed down I went to each of the gates... the guards... At best they refused to answer and I was told to turn around, at worst I was completely ignored.”

Ichigo felt his eye twitch with irritation as his jaw clenched. That small fire turned into a burning inferno. How dare they. How dare they treat his brother like that. If his father was as boastful about his children as he was while in the world of the living, Yuzu’s name would have been well known around soul society. As soon as Hiro said her name it would not have caused them any trouble to alert Isshin or Karin at least. Unless Isshin somehow tamed down his need to be an obnoxious asshole. Shiro cackled in the back of his mind before his attention was pulled back to Hiro. He was pretty proud of his ability to stay outwardly calm... relatively.

“So, since I couldn’t get any information I decided I’d wander the districts to look for her. So that’s what I’ve been doing since. For all the good it’s done me. I haven’t even made a dent. And there’s always this thought in the back of my mind that I’m just missing her but that might just be me.” Hiro sighed. “But I don’t want to go back to the Seireitei until I’m sure Yuzu isn’t out here. I miss her so much.”

Ichigo took a moment to really take in his brother-in-law. He was run down. His eyes where tired and he was thinner than Ichigo ever remembered him being.His shoulders were slumped but Ichigo wasn’t sure if that was exhaustion, sadness, or the obvious hunger his brother in law was feeling. It was honestly probably a mix of both. He wondered about when the last time Hiro stopped. When he took a moment to sleep. To eat... It seemed to him the saying you can sleep when your dead didn’t apply. It was more “I can sleep when I find my wife”. He looked back to look where they were walking.

“Do you remember Yuzu or I talking about the Shiba Clan? We told you about them right?” Ichigo told everything to his children it the form of his stories, going into sometimes exaggerated detail, but when he and Yuzu told Hiro about heir family history and the spiritual world he couldn’t remember how detailed they had been.

“A little bit yeah, but I forgot the clan name. I couldn’t ask around about them.” Hiro laughed slightly. “Real helpful aren’t I?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ichigo said, patting the others shoulder. “That’s were I’m going to find now. I’m hoping Kukaku can at least tell us if she’s heard anything. That will hopefully help us narrow down where Yuzu is. Last place I knew the clan home was in West Rukon, probably around District 20. I’m hoping we can catch wind if they’ve moved when we get to a better district. You are coming right?”

“Of course Ichigo.” Hiro nodded.

“We’re going to have to be careful. The soul reapers are already looking for me. Pretty funny that they are so interested now.” Ichigo groused. “And I just got here those assholes can’t let me enjoy my afterlife for a damn moment?!”

Hiro hummed with a gentle, slightly tired smile. “No rest for the wicked.”

“Hey what are you trying to say?!” Ichigo demanded playfully, wrapping an arm around Hiro’s neck, pulling him in for a loose head lock. He ducked his head while doing this and the dark haired man laughed patting at Ichigo’s arm. Ichigo almost let out a breath of relief as the black clad soul reaper passed them without a second glance.

“So annoying!” He nearly whined when he released his brother, who was quick to right himself.

He supposes the payoff would make up for the annoyance. He kept talking himself about the delayed gratification he would get when he broke into the Seireitei again. This time with his brother-in-law and hopefully his litter sister. Of finally getting some answers from friends and family alike. What had been so important that they needed to leave their responsibilities in the world of the living to him. He wondered briefly why he cared so much all of a sudden. He had gone decades without caring what they chose to do. Maybe it was how Hiro had been suffering quietly by himself in Rukon. How they had treated him at the gates while he looked desperately for the love of his life. How his adopted Ishida’s had been filled with self-doubt and anger after their parents went to soul society and didn’t return. How only one person from soul society bothered to visit even when he didn’t know he was there. Maybe it was because he was finally dead and feeling better than he had in a while. Because no matter how it might seem from the outside, Ichigo felt like he had the power in this situation.

Or was this something he had locked away because he didn’t want to deal with it. Something jagged and sharp and angry. Something fiery and maybe self-righteous. When he was younger no one ever said he was the most in touch with his emotions. But in their new beginning Ichigo knew he had locked away feelings and he locked more away when he thought it was needed. He let them stew and simmer and now it seemed they were ready to finally boil over.

“Ichigo?” Hiro called out to him gently pulling him back out of his thoughts. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m...” Ichigo hummed. How was he? “I think I’m angry. It’s just been so long since I’ve felt this angry that I don’t even know why I’m angry.”

Hiro was silent for a little bit before he smiled softly.

“You know,” he started slowly. “Yuzu use to worry about you a lot.”

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow because that was a common know fact.

“Before I met you and we were just really getting into our relationship, she told me about your dad and sister dying. How she knew you were sad and angry but didn’t allow yourself to really grieve like you encouraged her to. How you took care of her and the house, the bills, schooling, everything. She told me about how something similar happened when your mom died as well. How after a time you didn’t allow yourself to feel and dedicated yourself wholly to something. For a while she was sad that you didn’t share your sadness with her like you allowed her to share with you. She said it was silly but that a part of her thought maybe it was because she wasn’t good enough.”

Ichigo reared back, instantly ready to deny that that’s what it was. But Hiro raised a hand to calm him down.

“She knows that that isn’t what it is. You thought it was another way to protect her didn’t you. Protect her from how you felt because you felt so strongly about it. You got so use to setting aside your own feelings that you don’t really know how to share them or express them.” He paused again. “You’re emotionally constipated.”

“Gee thanks for the diagnosis Doc!” Ichigo snarked. “You got an emotional laxative that will help?!”


End file.
